


Hourglass

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, mentioned past DickBabs, mentioned past JayDick, mentioned past TimSteph, tbh I'll be adding tags as we go, what have I started here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's got plenty on his mind. His break with long time boyfriend, Kon, being possibly the first and foremost thing. Left angry, Tim has begun to push away everyone who is only trying to help understand what happened- and possibly reconcile the two and save the years they spent together. As if that wasn't enough, Jason is back in Gotham- and whatever he's doing, it's going under the radar of the family- which is never a good sign.</p><p>Can Tim handle keeping himself in check long enough to help fix the mess Gotham is quickly about to get herself into? And is he looking for emotional comfort in all the wrong places? Worse- when the day comes to choose between a love he's known and one he found by pure happenstance, will he be able to make the right choice? <i>Is there a right choice</i>?</p><p>Updates scheduled for every Sunday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed having a lengthy fic to work on, and I got this strange idea the other day. Which quickly morphed into this strange beast. I have no idea how long it's going to be, I'm just...saying that now. Maybe it won't get out of hand.
> 
> ...Those are my famous last words. I know.

Tim gritted his teeth, his staff smashing down into the armed man’s shoulder, knocking his gun just as he was firing. It missed Tim’s arm by a fraction of an inch, the slug landing in the wall of the building behind him. Tim gave a little cry, staff smashing the man’s side, and as he doubled over he lifted his knee, smacking it right into the man’s face.

He crumpled down to the ground, unconscious, just as another made a run at Tim, and he spun, staff poised, keeping the man’s body from smashing into his. He was _huge_ , definitely high on something, his eyes bloodshot, the veins on his neck thick, standing out. Tim felt his feet sliding, slightly, as the man pushed, and he crouched down, staff coming with him, smashing into the hulking man’s legs. He stumbled, and Tim spun, bringing the staff down along his spine, still in a crouch.

He gave a loud cry, a hand bracing him on the sidewalk as he stared back at Tim through his tussled hair. It looked as if he had pulled some of it out.

Tim pushed himself up, lifting his hand and beckoning the man on with two fingers, smug smile on his face. With a feral cry he turned and charged, shoulder down, and Tim threw himself to the side, letting the man run right into the wall behind them, unable to stop in time. He turned, watched as he pulled himself from the broken bricks, turning angry eyes at Tim-

And Tim’s smile fell away as he charged again. He manged to bring his staff up, giving him a good smack on the crook of his neck, before he was thrown to the side, staff lost in the shuffle. He scrambled, reaching for his belt and tossing a disc at him, cutting right through his bicep. Another got below his ribs, but the blood that was running over his impossibly tight skin didn’t seem the bother the man in the slightest. He charged at Tim again, grabbed him by his neck and hoisted him up with both hands, beginning to squeeze.

Tim felt his air cut off, and gave a choked sound. He broke his knee up, right into the man’s ribs- could he even call it a man now, he swore it had grown since it first ran at him- but to no effect. His hands scrambled along his sides, gloves fingers moving along his belt as he felt the corners of his eyes going black.

His fingers closed over a needle. He pulled it from it’s cap, slamming it in between two ribs and squeezing the trigger, filling the beastly man with the tranquilizer. The man gave a startled growl, jerking back, dropping Tim, who crumpled to the ground, coughing violently as he sucked in air through his aching throat. He watched as the creature- man, _man_ he told himself, don’t forget it’s humanity or he’d forget his _limits_ \- stumbled, before finally falling onto his side, going limp. Tim sighed with relief, slumping down himself for a second, working to recover his breath.

He tensed, a moment later, when there were footsteps along the pavement. He pushed himself up into a crouch, spinning on his heel and looking up-

Only to see a _very_ familiar smirk, accompanied by a red Domino mask, hiding those intense eyes.

“Sometimes you impress me, Babybird.” Tim relaxed, pushing himself up.

“What are you doing here?” Jason folded his arms over his chest, eyes running over Tim quickly, sizing him up. Tim squared his shoulders, out of reflex. But with Jason- well, it never hurt to be safe.

When the _hell_ had he even come back to Gotham?

“Just following up on something,” Jason offered, “you out all alone?” Tim rolled his eyes, even as his stance relaxed, slightly. “And you know, I could ask you the same. Don’t you have a Tower to hang in and some super _boyfriend_ to keep you company?”

Tim tensed again, gritting his teeth. He fought the urge to throw a punch at Jason, and instead turned, stalking over the to large man and crouching next to him, opening one of the compartments on his belt. Carefully, he drew a small vial of blood, aware the entire time that Jason was watching him. As if he was actually waiting for an answer.

“Don’t tell me superboytoy is floating around the city somewhere,” Jason started again, placing his hands on his hips. Tim growled, spinning on his heel as he stood up.

“There’s no more _superboyfriend_ , Hood. So shove it up your ass and leave me the hell alone.” He turned away from him, gathering up his two discs he’d thrown and his staff. When he turned, Jason’s stance had relaxed, and the smirk on his face was rubbed away.

“Is Kon-“

“Dead? Pfft, you would know. I thought you had _connections_?” Tim really didn’t need to be so sharp with Jason, he knew. But he was _angry_. He’d been angry perpetually for damn near two months now, and his _brother’s_ sudden appearance and his own rocky take down of his target gave him the push he needed to let it out. “No, Kon’s alive and well. Just _not with me_.”

Tim moved past Jason, bumping his arm on purpose, as he walked over to the man who had held a gun to him. He pulled him up into a sitting position, binding his hands and leaning him against a street pole. When he straightened up, Jason was _still watching him_.

“Have nothing better to do?” Tim spat, and Jason sighed.

“The family know you two broke up?” Hearing Jason say it made Tim cringe, and he reached a hand up, brushing his hair back out of his face.

“Of...of course,” he started, feeling some of the anger seeping out of him. “I’ve been back since it happened. Being in the Tower is...it’s too much, right now.” He moved past Jason again, to bind the creature-no _man’s_ hands as well. The tranquilizer should keep him sedated for about an hour.

“...How long?” Tim didn’t turn back, couldn’t fathom why Jason was actually standing around and suddenly taking an _interest_.

Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. He might operate on the very fringe of the family, but he _was_ family, and Tim knew he meant him no ill will. It might have taken a few years, but Jason was...well, _better_. Not _there_ , not fixed in any real way, but...better.

Tim ignored him, reaching up and pressing on his comlink. “Oracle?” There was a moment, before he heard,

“I’m here, Red Robin.”

“Call in the GCPD. I’ve got two down at my current location, two more in a car wreck a block back. Make sure they have...adequate restraints. Tell them to treat the big one as if he were on Venom.”

“Loud and clear, calling it in. You get the sample?”

“Yes.” Tim glanced at Jason, who was still watching him- even lifted his hand, in a small wave, as if greeting Barbara. “I’ll...have it back to the cave by morning. Red Robin out.” He dropped his hand, then, picking up Jason’s question, “Two months.”

“Two...damn. Are you...okay and all?” Tim shrugged a shoulder, and really wasn’t sure what he was _thinking_ when he asked-

“Honest answer?”

“Always to me, babybird.” Tim walked over, stopping just in front of Jason to look up at him.

“No. Not yet. I’m getting there but...not yet.” The older man reached out, placing his hand on Tim’s shoulder, squeezing gently. And Tim didn’t shove it off.

“You need a night off,” Jason said, “time to clear your head. You have that since it happened?” Tim shook his head. Jason frowned. “Then c’mon. Clean up crew will be here soon, if I know Oracle. And I do. Come back with me.”

Tim frowned. It was...almost enticing, the idea of running off with Jason to one of his safe houses for the night. He had rather missed him, since Jason had last disappeared from Gotham- 10 weeks, roughly. A few weeks before it all _happened_. And it wasn’t as if Jason left on a bad note- he simply did that. Left when he decided he needed to.

“I can’t,” Tim finally forced. “I have to get back to the Cave tonight. That guy, he was high on something. We’ve heard reports of drug dealers around here having some rather...monstrous new body guards. But we didn’t realize it was this bad. We need to know what they’re on.” Jason nodded, and without much thought, Tim added, “You could always come back with me.”

Jason snorted. “To the Cave?” He nodded. “Right babybird. You know the old Bat just loves when I drop in.”

“You’re family,” Tim pointed out, “It’s always okay for family.” Jason shook his head.

“Not tonight kiddo. We’ll rain check on this, then.” He reached out, ruffled Tim’s hair. “Keep out of trouble. And watch if your neck swells. Last thing I need is a dead bird after I’m in town less then a day.” Jason pulled his hand back, turning and walking away, leaving Tim to watch him down.

*

“Sample?” Barbara hadn’t turned around from the computers when Tim walked in, pulling his mask off his face. He set it aside and rummaged in his belt, pulling the vial out. “You know where it goes.”

“Oh, my night was fine,” Tim started, sarcastically, as he walked across the room and opened a small machine. “Thanks for asking Babs. And yours? Oh, good, glad it was _lovely_.” He put the vial in, turning to see she had turned her chair around, brows furrowed, arms folded.

“Sarcasm isn’t appreciated Tim.” The paused, then, “How was your night?” Tim worked his cape off, tossing it over an arm as he worked open the neck of his suit. The skin was red, a few specks of purple beginning to show.

“Nearly strangled. But hey, I’m in one piece.” He gave her a playful, cocky smile, and Barbara rolled her eyes.

“Don’t let Dick see that. You’ll get a lecture.” Tim laughed, walking over to her as she turned her chair again, and leaned over the back- not minding that one of the handles was digging into his ribs.

“Can’t have mother hen Dick all over me.” She laughed, and Tim leaned in, kissed her temple as she reached back and ruffled his hair. “I’m hitting the showers. Tell me I’m not the last one back?”

“Still waiting on Stephanie. Bruce and Damian were back about an hour ago. They’re probably passed out already.” Tim nodded, pulling back and making his way through the cave, slowly shedding his suit as he did so. By the time he got to the showers, his utility belt was over his arm as well, and the front of his suit was open. He stripped entirely- enjoying the fact that there wasn’t anyone else around, and stepped into one of the showers.

The water hurt his neck where it hit him, but he grimaced and ignored it. Maybe he’d have Alfred take a look, just to be safe. But in the morning. He was hoping the man had gone to bed at this point. Alfred wasn’t getting any younger, and Tim really had no idea how he dealt with staying up all hours with them, and still getting up at a reasonable hour to care for the Manor.

As it was, Tim was having trouble rolling out of bed at all these days.

He sighed, rubbing soap along his ribs. It was pathetic, he was sure, to be so broken up over this _still_. It had been two months. Two months-

_Compared to the years you spent with him_. Tim squeezed his eyes shut, shoving his face under the water, letting it work over his hair, his eyes, down his chest to wash the soap away. He needed to stop thinking like that. Every time he thought he was ready to rejoin the Titans, shit like that crept into his head, and he was left feeling like a heartbroken schoolgirl.

At least he didn’t feel _wasteful_ here. With Cassandra out of country, and Dick only just returning two weeks prior, it had been good to have another body. And now, this little mess- well, it was nice to keep his mind off things. And the fact that having something to hit really did make Tim feel _better_.

He killed the water, tossing open the shower door as he ran his hands back through his wet hair, to get it out of his face. “I hope you got behind your ears.”

Tim jerked back, opening his eyes, found Stephanie grinning from a few feet back, hands on her hips. She’d pulled the top half of her suit off, and it hung loose at her waist. In just her sports bra, Tim could see a nice bruise ready to form on her ribs.

He frowned, as he watched her eyes starting to rake down him. “Better stop there,” he warned, as they hit his ribs, “or I’ll make that fresh bruise _hurt_.”

“Feisty.” She walked over, grabbed his towel off the hook it was on, and tossed it to him. “Always loved you like that.” Tim rolled his eyes- but smiled, and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the shower.

“You run into trouble?” he asked, as she bent down to unlace her own boots.

“Just the usual. Broke up a mugging. Some gang. One of them got a lucky jump. Nothing too exciting though.” She kicked her boots off, before she finished unzipping her suit, pulling it down over her hips. “You? Have an exciting night?”

Tim shrugged as he watched her wriggle out of it, pulling it down her legs until she could step out. It was oddly normal to be around Stephanie while she stripped. A long time ago, it might’ve been exciting- but well, they’d love fast and hard, and whatever was left now was a strange sort of intimate friendship that Tim wouldn’t trade for the world.

He could talk to Stephanie naked just as well as he could talk to her fully clothed- suit, or in her civvies.

“Sort of,” he started, and considered mentioning his run in with Jason. Instead, he bit his tongue for a moment, before, “You know that weird rumor about some hyped up body guards?”

“Yeah. Sounded like someone was pumping their men full of Venom or something.”

“Not Venom. That doesn’t add bulk as fast as this did. It’s something...else. But I had a run in with one of them.” He rubbed at his neck, and Stephanie turned, watching the motion, before frowning.

“Looks like it could turn nasty.” Tim shrugged. “Have Alfred take a look at it.”

“In the morning. I just want to pass out right now.” Stephanie nodded. “Need me to keep you company?” She laughed, folding her arms under his chest.

“I think I’ll manage _sweetheart_. Besides, I’m leaving as soon as I’ve showered. Barbara is waiting for me.” Tim nodded, and gave her a half wave, taking his suit with him- which proved a bit awkward, as he kept one hand on the towel as well. He managed to get it stowed away safely, and replaced the towel with a pair of sweatpants, before he made his way through the cave. He wished Barabra a goodnight, and made his way up to the Manor.

It was quiet, as if the whole building with sleeping, and Tim was accutely aware of each of his bare footsteps up the stairs. He wondered if Bruce and Damian were really sleeping already. He didn’t think Bruce would be yet- but Damian. Well, he never really knew with the teen.

Not that he needed company. He really _did_ just want to go to sleep. But...he could admit that, being back nearly two months now, it still felt like he hadn’t spent much time with anyone. He’d kept himself locked up in his room, mostly. During the daylight hours he had plenty of reading to do- endless files, and he was keeping in close contact with Bart, helping with what information flow he could for the Titans while he was away- and at night, he had Patrol.

He hadn’t taken a single night off since he came back to Gotham. And, as he entered his room and shut the door quietly behind him, he didn’t really plan on taking one, anytime soon.

As sweet as Jason’s offer had been.

Tim huffed at himself, pulling back his blanket and crawling into bed. He went limp against the pillows, closing his eyes, hoping for one peaceful night of sleep.

So far, it had been nothing but dreams, like movies of his memories- and he was getting to the point where if he saw Kon’s face behind his eyelids one more time, he would go completely insane. Need a stint in Arkham.

It was pathetic, how much he missed him.

But, _god_ , to himself, alone in the silent dark of his room, Tim could admit he missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason gripped the handles of his bike, as he settled one foot on the ground, staring off into the dark shadows of Gotham central park. He stood from his bike, leaving his helmet on, and moved over the sidewalk, one hand moving along his hip, loosening one of his guns from his holster. Quiet enough, and at this hour this end should be fairly free of an civilians- anyone going for some strange middle of the night run would keep to the more central part, the end located at the nicer end of the city.

The back end of the park didn’t have much traffic except for during daylight hours.

Jason kept his hand on his gun as he moved, crossing over the path, walking on the grass, towards a thicket of trees.

“You’re late.”

Jason paused, watched as from the shadows she emerged, red waves pushed back from her forehead and face, freeing her startling eyes. Ivy gave him the sort of smile that was all fang, even if she lacked them.

“I don’t like when my dates are late.” Jason frowned, pulling his hand from his gun and reaching up, pulling his helmet off. He tucked it under one arm.

“This isn’t a date,” he pointed out, “or I would’ve brought you _flowers_.” Ivy chuckled, folding her arms just under her chest, shifting her red dress.

“What a gentleman. Does Daddy Bat know you’re here?” Jason turned his frown into a cocky grin.

“No.” _Unless Timmy tells him._ “What we’re doing Ivy, it’s family free.” Ivy’s smile faltered, slightly.

“So long as it works, I don’t care if you use your family or not. Results, that’s what I’m after. The end justifies the means.” She glanced away for a second. “You deliver her to me, and you’ll get everything you need.”

“You know I need a little more then that. No offense,” he cocked his head, “but I need a little insurance you’re not playing me.” Ivy nodded.

“What do you want?”

“Information,” he said, taking slow, deliberate steps towards her. “Just a little information and a bit of your time.”

*

Tim rolled onto his side, pulling his blankets up over his head when there was a loud knock at his door. He groaned, and a moment later it was opening, footsteps moving towards the bed-

Rather _fast_ , and a moment later someone was jumping onto it, hurling their body over his. Tim gasped, the air pushed out of him, eyes going wide as he squirmed. He threw the blanket back, trying to take a breath, as a very excited, “Timmy!” was yelled, and arms managed to lock around him.

“H-hi Dick,” Tim forced out, still squirming. “I-can’t breathe.”

Dick rolled his eyes, shifting his weight a little, and Tim gulped down a breath. The arms around him tightened, and Dick rocked them slightly. “It’s good to see you!”

“Y-yeah,” Tim said, “Good to see you too. At a reasonable hour. Some of us were out last night.” He managed to push Dick off him, rolling away so he could sit up. “What time is it?”

“Tim it’s nearly two in the afternoon.” _Oh_. Dick’s smile slowly faded. “Alfred said you were still asleep. He said you’ve been in here a lot since you came back.” Tim shrugged a shoulder. He’d barely seen Dick when he came home, the oldest of the former Robins having left the country the following day, and even though he’d been back for a few days, he hadn’t made his way from Bludhaven back to Gotham until now. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Another shrug of the shoulder. “I don’t know.” Because he _didn’t_ know. He hadn’t talked about it yet. Two months, and he had barely spoken about it other then to admit it had _happened_. But who had there been to talk to? Bruce and Damian were not options- although Tim knew Bruce _should_ have been. Nor was Barbara. He loved her, but he didn’t feel like he wanted to cut himself open and let her see how fucked up he was over this.

Stephanie had offered. She had tried. And Tim felt like maybe he would spill to her, one of these nights. Maybe. But he didn’t give himself the chance. And of course Bart had pestered and tried- couldn’t figure out what had broken up the power couple that the Titans had known for _years_.

Truth be told, Tim wasn’t entirely sure, either. Just that it had felt...wrong, as of late. That suddenly the edges were fraying, suddenly they were _fighting_ , and Kon was leaving before Tim could even get a word in. And Tim was holding out, keeping back. Creating distance.

Becoming paranoid, if he was honest. Seeing Kon’s interest in everyone else, and not himself. Worried years had made him _boring_ instead of comforting.

And how did he explain that and not sound crazy?

“Maybe someday,” he admitted, “but...not now.” He threw the blanket off, pushed himself from the bed. “I have to shower and get to work. But it’s good to see you back.” Dick frowned, climbing off the bed and walking around, grabbing Tim by his wrist.

“Come downstairs first.” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Alfred said you’re not eating much. He’s worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you.”

Tim tugged, but Dick didn’t let go of his wrist. “Dick, really, I’m fine-“

“Humor me. I missed you kid.” Dick pulled him closer- easily, _too easily_ \- and clutched him in one arm. “I missed the whole damn family. You’re just my first stop.”

“Wow, not even going to visit the bat brat first?” Tim teased, allowing Dick to guide him towards the door. “Damian is going to kill me if he hears his precious mentor paid me a visit first.”

Dick smiled at him, but Tim thought there was something almost fake about it. Maybe it was in the corners of his eyes, how they seemed to lack those smile lines in that moment. Still, he ignored it. Maybe he was a little hungry.

More so, he could use some coffee.

*

“It is always good to have you back, Master Richard.” Alfred was smiling at the two, seated at the table. Tim was fairly sure the smile was mostly for the fact that Dick had managed to drag Tim from his room. He could give him that little victory- for the moment. He really did need to shower and get moving, though. Things to do. People to see.

Well, not really. No one to _see_. But he had an afternoon planned of sitting in the cave, reading up. Transferring information to the Titans, checking in. With Bart. With _only_ Bart.

“Pennyworth, have you heard from father-“ Damian’s voice preceded him, but a moment later he was walking into the small dining room, pausing when his eyes fell on Dick. Tim had just picked up his coffee, watched over the cup as Damian’s eyes seemed to flash a strange dark for a moment, before, “ -tt- Grayson. I see you’ve finally returned.”

Dick was quiet for a moment, before he shoved his chair back, standing up and taking the few long strides to Damian, wrapping his arms around the tall teen. It was almost amusing, that they were the same height now. That Damian would probably grow another inch or two, and be taller.

Tim _hated_ standing next to him, now. Didn’t need to be reminded that he was the smallest of the bunch. He took a sip of his coffee.

“Missed you little D,” Dick said as he squeezed, and Damian rolled his eyes- but didn’t shove him off. He gave him a moment, before reaching up, hands gripping at his shoulders.

“Grayson, are you trying to cut off my air?” Dick jerked back, blushing a little- and Tim frowned. Shouldn’t Damian have thrown him off or something? He knew the youngest wasn’t one for physical contact of the affectionate sort. And even _if_ he had been known to crawl into bed with Dick as a kid and curl up with him, he would never admit it. Tim remembered though-

It had been sort of cute. _Sort of_.

“You were inquiring about Master Bruce,” Alfred broke in, and Damian nodded. “He has not called, no. He does have that late meeting, and dinner with the board after. My assumption is that you are still to begin your evening without him, sirs.” Damian nodded, glancing at Dick, who hadn’t sat down yet.

“Feel like getting your hands dirty, Grayson?” Dick lit up over that, smiling the kind that made Tim wonder how he could be so _happy_.

“With you?” The smile changed then, slightly, and Tim couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was- playful, perhaps? “Always.”

*

Tim leaned back in his chair in the cave, eyes following the read out the computer had up for him. Barbara’s analysis of the blood from the prior night. Tim knew he recognized some of the compounds, and was about the pull something up on the computer when his phone started buzzing. He glanced at it, saw Bart’s name, and answered, setting him on speaker.

“Hey.”

“Tim, man, good to hear your voice.” Tim said nothing, opening up the search engine on the computer, pulling up formulas for commonly used toxins. Venom, fear gas- “How have you been?”

“You know how I’ve been. I texted you yesterday.”

“You texted me about an alert at the Harbor yesterday. Not about _you_.” Tim sighed.

“Bart, I don’t want to talk about me.”

“Maybe I want to.” He could hear his friend frowning, in his voice. “I miss you, dude. We _all_ do. Everyone’s worried, you’re not talking to-“

“I’m talking to you.”

“Yeah well, there’s more then just me. Gar thinks you’re mad at all of us for something. Cassie actually _moped_ the other day. Do you know how weird that is? _Huh_?” Bart paused. “She’s leading us dude, you should at least talk to her.”

Tim shook his head, even if Bart couldn’t see it. “No. You’re it. I just...I can’t yet.” Tim left the rest out. That he was afraid of what they’d say. That they’d pry. That they’d tell him something, like that Kon _missed_ him, like that he should come back so they could talk.

Tim couldn’t handle that. He wasn’t sure he was strong enough to say no.

“She’s doing a good job,” Bart finally said, and Tim _did_ smile.

“I never doubted she would.” There was a pause, then, “And I will come back Bart. I promise. Just...not right now.”

“I know dude. I know.” Tim flipped to another screen, comparing the chemical make-up to the one pulled from the blood sample, and felt his breath catching in his throat. _Joker venom?_

“Bart, dude, I’ve gotta-“

“Tim, just wait a second-“

“-go I’m sorry dude. I’ll call you later.” Tim ended the call, staring at the screen, eyes darting from one make up to the next. The man’s blood definitely had traces of Venom, but...Joker Venom? It was there, definitely, along with something else Tim couldn’t pinpoint.

He frowned, folding his arms. He’d have to have Barbara take a look at it. Maybe she’d have a better idea.

*

Tim stared with wide eyes, whatever he was about to say forgotten on his lips as Dick jumped, free falling off the building, not bothering with a hook shot until the last second. Next to him, Damian was staring as well- but grinning, before yelling, “Right behind you, Nightwing!” and jumping himself. He, however, shot his hook shot off with plenty of time to spare.

God, Tim forgot how terrifying it could be, working with Dick. Sure, he trusted he’d never miss a throw, a landing, a jump- but _still_. There was always doubt. _Always_. It also served the remind him how long he’d been away from home.

Maybe he’d missed Gotham more then he thought.

He looked over to his other side, at Stephanie, who was laughing. “They look good together,” she said, hands on her hips. Tim raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged a shoulder. “Like, just watching them like that. Fluid. You know. Like when Batman and Nightwing work together. Something about that first Batman-Robin combo that just... _works_.”

Tim nodded. He could see it, considering Dick had been the one to give Damian his suit first. They had that _bond_. He couldn’t help but think she had meant something else, as well...

“Gimme a holler if you need saving pretty boy!” She called, breaking his thoughts, and then she was off, in her own direction. Tim waited a moment, before he made off as well, switching on his police scanner, listening in for anything interesting.

He didn’t exactly find it, and spent a good few hours perched atop various buildings, watching the streets. Scared a few might-have-been muggers, but that was about it. Nothing _overly_ exciting. But then again, nights like that happened.

So when he saw a glimpse of a red helmet, swore he knew the bike it’s rider was on, he told himself it was only normal that he followed, leaping off the building and catching a glide, holding his cape out. He rode the wind out, actually rather impressed with his own landing on the pavement, as Jason’s bike made a sharp turn, blocking the small road so the larger man could stare at him.

Tim stood up from his crouch, and the engine to Jason’s bike died. He pulled his helmet off, smiling at Tim, as he climbed off it. “Following me, Babybird?”

“Maybe I was bored.” Tim smiled back. “It’s a pretty dull night.”

“Don’t let the old Bat hear you say that, he’ll _find_ something for you.”

“We’re Bat-less tonight.” Tim took a step closer, and Jason laughed.

“Really? Well then, is it just you and blondie keeping the city at peace? Tell me you kept the brat on his leash back in the cave.” Tim laughed at that, a _real_ laugh.

“You know, it’s kinda good to have you in town,” he teased, taking another step closer. Jason tossed his helmet onto his bike seat, crossing the space between them and throwing his arm around Tim’s shoulders, pulling him into his side and squeezing.

“You act like there’s ever a time it’s not good to see me,” Jason teased. “And I find that hard to believe.” Tim reached up with one hand, gripped Jason’s wrist- but didn’t pull his arm off his shoulders. Just let his fingers squeeze the leather of his gloves, imagine the bone and muscle beneath.

“You said you were following a lead last night. Something I can help you with? I’ve got the time for the moment.” Jason shook his head, giving Tim’s shoulders another squeeze.

“How sweet of you. But I’ve got it under control babybird. Trust me, let’s keep your hands out of my dirty work.” Tim frowned. It always made his gut seize up when Jason worked completely outside the family- and wanting to keep him out of it, he was sure whatever he was doing, Bruce wouldn’t approve.

_Bruce_. God, he hadn’t told him Jason was in town. Granted, it wasn’t like he _had_ to. Just, if anyone knew Tim knew, and hadn’t said anything- well, he was sure Bruce wouldn’t be happy.

“Red!” And, Tim was sure he’d cursed himself, hearing Dick calling to him as he dropped down from the building. “Robin and I-“ Dick paused, noticing Tim wasn’t alone, and took a moment to stare at Jason, who grinned at him.

“Hey there Golden Boy.” Jason let go of Tim’s shoulders. “Long time no see.”

“Jason.” Dick straightened up, just as behind him, Damian dropped down, pulling his hook shot back into his gun. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“No one really did. It’s a _surprise_.” He walked over, a sway to his hips that Tim _noticed_ , before he was reaching out, pulling Dick in against him. “Now how about a hug for your favorite dead brother.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling him in tight. Tim couldn’t deny they fit together in a strange way, but then again, he knew they had practice at that.

Behind Dick, Tim noticed Damian frowning, _glaring_.

“What are you doing in town?”

“Business.” Jason reached up, brushed back some of Dick’s hair. Almost intimate. _Almost_. “Maybe someday it’ll just be for a _family business_.”

“Business B would approve of?” Jason smirked.

“Is it ever?” Tim folded his arms, watched Dick huff.

“You know I have to tell him you’re in town.”

“Of course, Golden Boy. Wouldn’t expect anything less from the favorite boy wonder.” He glanced past Dick, towards Damian, smirk never leaving his face. “You grow again kid?”

Damian clicked his tongue in annoyance, folding his arms and looking away, as Jason gave Dick one more squeeze, before pulling back from his hold.

“I’ve got to run,” he said, turning and walking back towards his bike. He paused at Tim, staring right into his masked eyes. “But don’t forget Babybird, you owe me a night.” Tim felt heat rising in his cheeks, couldn’t explain why- couldn’t fathom why it sounded like Jason’s words meant _something else_.

He told himself he was crazy. He was deprived now of a sort of intimate affection he’d grown very _used to_. He was thrown from his _brother_ suddenly appearing back in Gotham. He was just...oddly reminded of the way he used to look at Jason, back when they were kids, before Tim could have really dreamed of putting on the Robin suit. Before he knew _who_ he was, and he was just watching.

Dangerous feelings, those.

Jason moved past him, slipped his helmet on and was off again, leaving Tim alone with Dick and Damian. He glanced at them, and Dick folded his arms, frowning.

“Please tell me you had no idea he was in town until three seconds before I dropped down.” Tim said nothing, and Dick sighed. “You _know_ that’s something B would want to know.”

“You didn’t always go running to him the moment Jason was in town.” Dick tensed, his cheeks tinging pink.

“That was...different, Tim. Jason and I were _different_ then. I-“

“-thought you could keep him in check because you were sleeping with him?” Tim raised his eyebrows, while Dick’s furrowed, mouth falling into a frown. And Tim realized maybe he had crossed a line.

Dick didn’t respond, only held that glare for a minute, before he turned on his heel, stalking away. “Robin,” he called, and Damian glanced at Tim- oddly enough, he didn’t glare like the oldest, he simply _stared_ \- and then he was turning, following quickly.

Tim sighed, shoulder slumping. Dick hadn’t even been back _one day_ , and he’d managed to piss him off. He was doing a great job of fitting back in with the family, it seemed. Doing a great job of holding onto relationships with _anyone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jason, what are you getting into here?


	3. Chapter 3

Tim felt ridiculously small under Bruce’s glare. As if he was back inside his childhood body- which, to be fair, he hadn’t gotten _that_ much taller, but still. Even without the cowl, with his dress shirt partially unbuttoned, tie and jacket long gone, Bruce could be terrifying.

Behind Bruce, Dick had his arms folded, was staring at Tim. Not quite a glare, but not friendly. Still pissed, Tim knew. _Great_.

“You didn’t think it was important knowledge to share?” Bruce asked, and Tim rolled his shoulder, a weak shrug.

“He hasn’t _done_ anything. He’s family, who cares if he’s in town?”

“Jason coming to Gotham and _not_ announcing it always means trouble,” Bruce pointed out, and Tim noticed Dick’s shoulders slumped a little. Maybe he didn’t agree entirely.

“Yeah well, you know he’s here now. What’s going to be any different?” Bruce sighed, reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If we’re done talking, there are things I could be doing.” Tim turned, was about to walk away, and nearly collided with Damian, who had snuck up behind him. _Dammit, how?_

“Drake,” he started, and it was almost...worried, the tone. Strange.

“Alfred has voiced some...concerns, Tim,” Bruce said, behind him. Tim frowned. He wondered if he could side step Damian, before the teen grabbed him. He was small enough, maybe he could wriggle out of his grasp-

Wait, was Damian actually working _with_ his father? _This can’t be going anywhere great for me..._

“He says you’re not eating. None of us _see_ you. You haven’t taken a single night off since you’ve been back, these two months.”

“What?” That was Dick now, walking forward, brushing past Bruce as Tim fully turned, just in time to have the oldest former Robin grip his shoulder. “God Tim, _you haven’t stopped_? This whole time?”

“Why should I?” He reached up, gripped Dick’s hand, pulling it from his shoulder. “There’s work to be done. Gotham _needs_ us out there.”

“There’s plenty of us,” Bruce pointed out. “Some of this is _my fault_. I should have seen the signs sooner. You’re sidelined until further notice, Tim.”

“You can’t _do_ that!” Tim said, pushing past Dick, taking quick strides towards Bruce. “I need to be out there. You hear me? _I need to_!” He stopped, reaching out and pressing his index finger into Bruce’s chest, gritting his teeth. Bruce reached up, covered Tim’s hand with his own, squeezing- but _gently_.

“Gotham streets can’t be your therapy,” Bruce said, sounding tired. “They won’t help you, Tim.” Tim felt an angry tremor run through him. Therapy, he didn’t need _therapy_. “I know you’re upset about-“

“Do _not_ say his name,” Tim hissed, and behind him, Dick actually recoiled.

“-about you and your...boyfriend.” Bruce sighed. “But this isn’t going to make you feel better.”

“Always seemed to make _you_ feel better.”

Now Bruce frowned. “Hit the showers,” he warned, “this isn’t up for debate.” Tim pulled his hand back, turning on his heel and walking briskly away, brushing past Damian and Dick- neither trying to stop him.

*

When Tim emerged again, hair wet, in sweat pants and a tshirt, Bruce was gone. As was Dick. Damian was seated at the main computer, still in costume.

“Heading back out?” Tim asked, rubbing his towel against his hair. Damian glanced at him, then back at the computer.

“No. I was simply distracted.” He tapped his fingers. “Gordon said, before she left, that you had asked her to take a look at a sample you brought back last night?”

“Yeah.” Tim leaned his hip against the counter, glancing at the screen. Damian had pulled up the results. Tim knew the blood held traces of Venom _and_ Joker Venom, but there was something else he hadn’t been able to figure out.

He squinted. Was he reading that right?

“It’s...biological?” he whispered, ignoring Damian’s second glance. He leaned over him, taking the mouse, clicking on the file to expand it, skimming over it. “Various toxins and traits from... _plants_?”

“What is this, Drake?” Damian asked, staring up at the screen now. Tim frowned, feeling his gut seizing up. He was sure Bruce couldn’t keep him sidelined now. Not with the implications behind _this_.

“Trouble.”

*

Jason killed the engine on his bike, leaving it stashed as he walked around the old apartment building. Behind his helmet, he frowned. It seemed utterly _dead_.

But Ivy had _said_ he’d find what he needed here. Proof, that she would deliver, if _he did_.

The front door was boarded up. Jason didn’t even try it- he went for one of the old, foggy windows. It took a hefty shove, but he managed to push it up, get it to stick enough that he could lift himself up and crawl inside. His landing was less then stellar, ended with his shoulder impacting first, before he rolled, ending up on his back on the old wooden floor. Jason sighed, behind his helmet, and listened to the old building around him for a moment, before moving.

Nothing. _Quiet_.

He pushed himself up, heading towards staircase. Instead of up, he went down, finding a locked door at the bottom. Jason rolled his neck, taking a few steps back, before he charged, shoulder down, throwing his entire weight against the door. It gave, the lock old and rusted, and burst open, spilling him into the dank, dark basement. He stumbled a few steps, nearly fell, only catching himself by throwing his arms out to regain his balance.

It was too dark to see, so he reached into his jacket, pulled out his lighter. He pulled his helmet off, dropping it as he flicked it to life, looking back towards the door, trying to find a light switch. He didn’t think the power would still be active in the building, but when he found the switch he decided it was worth a try.

He flicked it, and there was a pause, before one single bulb over head flickered a few times, before staying on- albeit, barely. Jason stashed his lighter, looking around the room. Two fold up tables shoved together, a counter, a few racks-

Everything, long empty. There were jars left behind, a few chemistry racks on the tables. He walked over to one, bending over, picking up one of the vials and turning it in the poor light. He hummed to himself, knew better then to get any closer to whatever residue could be in there.

It looked like a second rate college science lab, if he was honest. There was broken glass and a spot on the floor where it looked like acid had eaten into the floor. It smelled of chemicals, strong and almost nauseating, the longer he stood there. But it wasn’t overly threatening.

Then again, if his target was working undercover, he couldn’t exactly be running around in a flashy lab. He’d have to work with what he had.

And that was something Jason knew the Joker was _good at_.

He turned on his heel, gathering his helmet from the floor and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. That was all he needed. Ivy had told him she knew one of the Joker’s abandoned labs, probably cold for a good ten days, maybe up to two weeks now. But still, recent enough. Jason just needed to know she held some information for him-

And that, when he kept his end of the bargain, he could trust her to deliver.

He pulled his helmet back on, climbing out the same window he’d broken in through, and getting back on his bike. That was enough for one night. Besides, if his plan was going to go off without a hitch, he had some studying to do.

*

Tim had wanted to tell Bruce about what he had found, but the man was gone- didn’t answer when he knocked on his door. Dick was gone as well. Instead, Tim had taken himself to bed, passed out for a few hours, and hoped that, come morning, Bruce would be back.

He made a point to get up, to make an appearance out of his room at a decent hour. But when he asked Alfred if Bruce had returned, the man only shook his head.

“Father is still out of the city.” Tim turned, glanced at Damian, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, arms folded. IN his workout clothes. “Grayson returned to Bludhaven.”

“He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“You were not really a pleasant person to talk to, Drake.” Tim sighed.

“The fact that _you_ can say that really is something.” He raked a hand back through his hair. “Maybe I should call Bruce.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “He’ll arrive before the day is over.” He stared at Tim, for a moment, before his eyes softened a little. “Are you busy?”

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Considered doing some reading. Maybe gluing myself to the computer. Do some research before Bruce gets back, have a theory set up-“

“Train with me.” Tim stopped, staring at Damian, who gave him a half smile. “You told father being out on the streets made you feel _better_. Well, if you have to hit something, let it be me.”

Tim hesitated a moment, before smiling. Yeah, he could go along with that.

Though, why Damian was being so civil, well that was beyond him.

*

“You don’t think Bane is a part of this, do you?” Damian asked, as he ducked down, dodging Tim’s high kick. Tim spun, keeping his balance, crossing his arms over his chest and blocking Damian’s punch.

“No,” he said, ducking to the side to dodge another. “Just because there’s Venom involved doesn’t mean Bane is.” He hopped back, Damian’s foot missing him by an inch, before he rolled, sticking a leg out and catching both of Damian’s, knocking them out from beneath him. The younger fell to his knees.

“You’ve been practicing,” Damian pointed out, as Tim hurled himself at him. Damian caught up, throwing him off, and Tim landed on the mat, hands braced behind him to keep from laying on his back. He winced.

“Always.” He watched as Damian stood up, rolling his neck, but not moving. “But really. This isn’t Bane’s work. He’d come head on, he wouldn’t be peddling some weird Venom hybrid to the streets.” Tim pushed himself up, standing when he realized Damian wouldn’t charge him while he was down, brushing off his running pants. “Venom isn’t that hard to replicate these days.”

Damian cracked his knuckles, smirking and offering out a hand, beckoning Tim on with two fingers. The smaller man grinned, charging at Damian, throwing himself up onto his body. He wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck, legs around his waist as the younger man grabbed at his waist. Tim jerked his body, twisting, causing Damian to spin, to lose his balance as Tim pushed his weight forward. They toppled down to the mat, Tim on top of Damian, scrambling to grab his arms and try to hold them down.

“Did I actually just pin you?” Tim asked, panting, and Damian’s smirk was back.

“No.” He arched up, bucking Tim off him, the older man losing his grip, and rolled them over, pressing Tim down into the mat, pinning him with his weight. Tim squirmed, tried to list his arms, but Damian’s hands around his wrists were like iron, and he weighed less then the teen. In fact, he was reminded of just how much smaller he was. “But you came close.”

Tim huffed, relaxing into the mat, and Damian eased back, settling on Tim’s thighs.

“Venom needs a constant flow,” he started again, “this guy didn’t have it.” Damian quirked up an eyebrow.

“You said it was a hybrid. What about the Joker Venom addiction?” Tim pushed himself up on his elbows. “Is the Joker involved?”

Tim hesitated. The clown was unaccounted for, currently. He’d been off the radar for a few months now. Out of Arkham but without an appearance. It _was_ only a matter of time.

“Maybe,” Tim finally said, “but to what end and purpose, I don’t know.”

Damian scoffed. “-tt- Like the clown ever has a purpose.” Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“I’m not totally convinced it’s him. It was an older formula for Joker Venom. It’s gone through some changes over the years. The older stuff is simpler. I’m more interested in whatever plant aspects were included.”

“Ivy, then?”

“Looks that way.” Tim glanced at Damian’s legs, was about to ask him if he planned on keeping him pinned all day, when there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Damian looked up, over Tim, who turned, craning his neck to see.

Bruce had his arms folded, was staring at the two of them. “Should I be concerned for someone’s well being?”

Tim smiled- and maybe he hadn’t felt like smiling that morning, but somehow...somehow talking with Damian, to Damian, _at Damian_ , had loosened him up. And there had been something rather enjoyable about the little sparring match. “No,” he offered, “No, we were just sparring.”

Bruce eyed them, suspiciously, and Damian moved off of Tim, reaching down and grasping his hand, pulling him up. “You do not believe us.”

“I’m just...shocked. I didn’t expect to come home to the two you of getting along.” Damian shrugged a shoulder, before reaching out, squeezing Tim’s shoulder.

“I’m going to take Titus for a run.” Tim stared for a moment, before he realized there was a silent invitation there. And he smiled _again_.

“I think I have some work to do now. But...thanks.” Damian gave his shoulder another squeeze, before he walked away, leaving his father with only a nod. Bruce watched him go, before turning back to Tim.

“Work?”

“Barbara ran an analysis for me. That guy I took down, a few nights ago, exhibiting the same signs we’ve seen reported lately. Sudden strength and growth. It’s a weird mix Bruce. And it’s got me thinking.”

Bruce frowned. “Leave it for her. She’ll be in tonight. I told you, you’re sidelined.” Tim furrowed his brow.

“I’m not talking about Patrol. I need to get the GCPD files on the pick up. Did they give the guy a medical exam? I need the reports. Venom is addicted and needs a constant flow, and he didn’t have that. I want to know if he went through withdrawal, what happened to his body.”

“Barbara can get us that information.”

“ _So can I_.” Time raked a hand back through his hair. “Barbara has enough to handle. I can do this. It’s my case, now.”

“It’s the _family’s_ case. She can pull the information. Depending on what she finds, I can have Stephanie stop by GCPD. All you’ll be doing tonight is getting some sleep.”

“I _do_ sleep.”

“But not on a regular schedule.”

Tim scoffed. “Like any of us do.”

“This still isn’t up for debate, Tim.” The younger man sighed, shoulders slumping. There wasn’t much use fighting with Bruce- he wouldn’t win. He knew that.

He’d just have to be quiet about his work.

“You know, usually when you go visit Clark, at least you come back in a better mood. Not sure that happened this time.” Bruce frowned.

“Who said-“

“ _Please Bruce_ , like I’m an idiot. I might not be the golden child or anything, but I am the detective of the bunch.” Tim reached up, tapped his own temple. “Besides, I dated a super long enough to just know.”

“I know you did. That’s what’s causing this mess.” Tim’s hand fell to his side, and he glared, and suddenly the calm he’d found while working with Damian was utterly gone.

Who would have thought it would be the son who calmed him, and the father who turned him to rage.

“Whatever,” Tim huffed, walking quickly past Bruce. He wasn’t sure if he was angry because of the reminder of his failed relationship-

Or because it felt like Bruce was trying to blame the whole relationship, and not the break up, for Tim’s current situation. And maybe Tim still felt defensive of all the good years he and Kon had had. Maybe they still meant a lot to him.

Maybe he was being over sensitive, but he didn’t _care_.

*

A shower later, and Tim was folded up on his bed with his laptop. He had copied the files previously to his laptop from the main computer, and worked quickly now to get into the GCPD’s system.

It wasn’t hard. He’d done it countless times before. And really, all he had to do was show up in costume at the precinct, and he’d get what he wanted. But it was the middle of the day- and Bruce would notice. It didn’t matter that Tim was an adult, under Bruce’s roof, he felt like a child. _A grounded child_.

And while he didn’t mind butting heads with Bruce, he didn’t need the man actually pissed off at him. Not when he could do this quietly.

It was only a few minutes before he was into the network. He found reports on the arrests of the other three men, and saved copies, even though he wasn’t very concerned. But the fourth file came up with the status _deceased_ , and that had Tim pausing.

The man had _definitely_ been alive when Tim had left him. Beaten up, drugged- but _alive_.

Tim tapped his fingers on his laptop, scanning over the report. It seemed like he’d died early that morning, in his holding cell. He sucked on his lower lip- they hadn’t even performed an autopsy yet. That meant the body was still in holding, at the morgue.

He snapped his laptop closed, reaching up to nip at his thumb nail. His initial plan to do this quietly was gone- he wanted to get a look at the body before it was shipped off- or someone had a chance to really tamper with it. Granted, he knew they had that chance already.

He got up, paced along the side of his bed. But _how_ did he want to do this. Did he get in full costume and show up as _Red Robin_? It was broad daylight. And sure, it wouldn’t be the first time- but getting there. He couldn’t drive his car in full costume. There was his bike, but he wanted to get there was discretely as possible-

Tim sighed. He might have to call in a bit of help.

*

He waited, hands in his pockets, as Damian jogged his way towards the Manor, Titus happily by his side. He had timed it perfectly, and as the youngest Robin moved closer, he slowed his pace.

“Ready for round two?” he asked, giving Tim a cocky smile. Tim shifted, smiling back. Playful, in the kind of way only a member of the family would understand.

“Feel like getting in trouble?”

Damian paused, smirking, the points of his teeth showing. His eyes flashed something like excitement. “Always.”

Within twenty minutes, Tim was in full costume, hidden in the back of Damian’s car, heading for Gotham. He hadn’t expected Damian would turn him down- after all, he knew the teen had a pension for going against his father’s wishes, and it had been made blatantly clear Tim was to have nothing to do with family business until said otherwise. But he hadn’t expected him to be so enthusiastic over it.

He was grinning, pretty eyes hidden by sunglasses, hair wet from his quick shower. Driving maybe a little too fast. But Tim didn’t exactly mind. In fact, he was almost having fun.

Damian pulled off into a dead end in the city, deserted. “Frequency seven,” Tim said, reaching up to adjust his comlink. Damian did the same, glancing back through the rear view mirror.

“If you get in over your head, shout.”

“Right. Because I can just have Bruce Wayne’s son come barging into GCPD so bail me out.”

“Suit’s in the trunk.”

“ _Of course it is_.” Tim reached forward, gloved hand tussling Damian’s hair. “Half hour, forty five minutes tops. In and out. Back before Bruce knows we’re gone.”

Damian grinned, but didn’t say anything. Tim knew what he was thinking- that Bruce probably already knew. And he didn’t doubt it. But it would be worth it- Tim had to do this. He couldn’t just leave the case cold, lose a lead- possibly put Gotham at risk.

Tim was out of the car before another word could be said.

*

Sneaking into the precinct wasn’t hard. Tim had done it plenty of times. Getting into the morgue without company was easy as well- waited until the corner stepped out for a cigarette and a rendezvous with the sergeant. Tim let himself in, quietly, and crossed the cold room, glancing at the body on the table.

A woman. Definitely not who he was looking for. He moved to the counter, picked up a bulky clipboard and began flipping through it. Multiply files, all stacked together- looked like there had been a gang fight last night, after they had turned in. Four bodies. Didn’t really need an autopsy, but they were keeping him busy with paperwork- looked like two of them had bled out in cop cars.

Tim set the clipboard down, moving over to the wall, fingers tracing along the compartments. Six were flagged as occupied- so four, for the gang fight victims, and two others. He skipped down the row, reaching down, opening one of the two unknowns- and the man he found seemed far too old to be his target. He pushed it shut, fought down the small shiver in his belly. You could get mostly used to looking at dead bodies, but there would always be something that turned his stomach a little, in moments like this.

Too controlled and calm, maybe. Eerie.

He opened the other, pulling the body out carefully- and then stopping, before he was even out past his shoulders. He retracted his hand, taking half a step back, the shiver in his belly turning to a full-on flip.

The man looked like his skin had tried to melt off his bones. It sagged off his cheeks, pooled on the table. His arms had so much extra it looked as if they had shrunk to half their size- maybe even smaller. Worse, there were large patches of discoloration, a sickening purple and black mix, like rot. Tim took a breath, before leaning closer, reaching a gloved hand out and tilting the man’s head slightly. His face seemed stick in a sort of snarl- not the typical rigor mortis smile that Joker Venom caused, but something like it.

Tim finished pulling the body out entirely, before pulling a small camera from his belt, holding it over the body and recording a slow glide over it- then along one side, before he circled around, did the other. Once he was done, he tucked it back away, moving on to take samples of both the deceased’s blood and a patch of that discolored skin.

He sucked on his tongue as he drew the blood. It seemed thick, sluggish- he wasn’t sure what the man had been pumped full of. Still, he tucked it away, before taking a small sample off the man’s arm- careful to make it seem like perhaps he had just scratched himself. Once that was tucked away as well, he reached for the man’s face again, tilting the deceased’s head slightly. There was blood, in the cracks of his bared teeth.

Carefully, Tim managed to get his mouth open, and saw he had bitten off his own tongue. At least, he _assumed_ he did it himself. He settled him back as he was, before pressing his fingers against the mass of his arms, feeling the muscle beneath sagging skin. It felt like _nothing_ , like a child.

Tim wished he could take the entire body with him. This required a proper autopsy- and while the idea wasn’t _pleasant_ , he wanted to see what this man’s insides looked like. Surely no better then his outside.

He knew there was no chance of that tho, and carefully, he pushed the body back into its compartment, closing the door behind it. He’d have to wait until the autopsy report was added to the database. At least he wasn’t leaving empty handed. He moved towards the door, ready to slip out, when he heard footsteps outside, heading towards him. Cursing silently, he rushed across the rom, dropping down beneath one of the gurneys, empty, but it still had a sheet draped over it. Just enough to hide him.

He crouched, one hand on the floor, the other reaching up to press against his comlink. “Dami, I might have company.” He didn’t feel the need for code names, in this moment. This was different from fighting one of Gotham’s crazies face to face.

“Need me to come in there?”

“Negative.” Tim watched as the door cracked open. “Just be ready.” He pulled his hand back, settling both on the floor, as two officers walked in, heading towards the body left out on the examination table. They had, between them, another gurney.

“Get ‘er dressed,” one said, “we can ship ‘er off to family. Their problem now.” Tim held his breath, for what felt like years, as they worked the body into a smock like gown for transportation, before shifting her onto the other gurney. One cursed, stubbing his toe on it, and nearly dropped her. The other made a remark about it not _mattering_ , she had just been gang trash.

Tim gritted his teeth. Ah, Gotham’s _finest_. But he didn’t dare move, not until they were leaving. Only then did he exhale a sigh, before pushing himself out from under the table. He moved to the door, cracking it open, and found a deserted hallway. _Perfect_.

Tim was out halfway down the hallway before the door could shut behind him.

*

“So?” Damian asked, as Tim slid into the backseat of the car, pulling the door shut. He ducked down, and Damian pulled away from the alley, back into traffic.

“He looked like hell,” Tim said, pulling his gloves off and tossing them into the seat next to him. At his feet was a backpack with civilian clothes. “I’ve got video.” He worked on his suit, began peeling it away from his chest, “I’ll show you.”

“Oh. I can’t _wait_.” Damian rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, glancing back as Tim’s suit pooled around his waist. “Please tell me you remembered underwear.”

“Funny kid.” Tim peeled his mask off. “Some people might be _happy_ to have me half naked in their back seat.”

“-tt- Some people have terrible taste.” Still, Damian smiled playfully, and Tim realized he was still smiling. He reached for his bag, opening it and tugging on a tshirt, before he reached down to work his boots off. Feeling as if he was piecing something together, getting closer to solving this case- it made him feel _good_. And to think Bruce wanted to pull him off it.

Did he want him to be miserable?

Once Tim had stripped and changed, managing to shove most of his suit into his bag- save his belts and boots, he leaned forward, trying to climb between the two front seats. Damian glanced at him, quirking up an eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t have to ride in the back _now_ ,” Tim pointed out, squirming around until he nearly toppled into the seat. His shoulder hit the door, body stretched out, one leg still stuck behind Damian’s seat. The youngest huffed, turning at a light as if nothing had happened.

“You have no coordination.”

“You act like that’s new.” Tim squirmed, managed to pull his leg past the seat, and finally got into a sitting position. He reached up, rubbing the crook of his neck. “How long do you think until Bruce notices we’re gone?”

“I’ve got three missed calls from him on my phone already.” Tim felt his stomach sinking. _Damn_. He’d hoped to buy a little more time. To get his samples into the computer, to look over the video of the body a few times. To have _something_ to show Bruce.

Not just what-ifs, but actual _theories_.

“He’s going to be pissed,” Tim muttered, “We might need backup.”

“-tt- Shall I call Grayson?” Tim smiled. He almost wanted Damian to. He felt rather bad, about being so _sharp_ with everyone the night before. Granted, he didn’t like being attacked for failing to mention that Jason was in town. He didn’t see the harm in that.

Jason was _family_. At least give him the benefit of the doubt that he wasn’t into anything too far over his head.

At this point, Tim wasn’t all that interested. He had his head wrapped around this case, and it felt like the exact distraction he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Tim and Damian team-ups.


	4. Chapter 4

“What part of _sidelined_ is so hard to understand?” Bruce asked, glaring at Tim and Damian, who had barely made it into the Manor. He had been waiting.

“The part where I have a lead and am just expected to ignore it,” Tim pointed out, dropping his bag to the ground and following suit, rummaging through. He pulled out his small video camera, the vial of blood, and skin sample, holding them all up. “Look. If I hadn’t acted, we would have missed out on this. And the autopsy report will be live by the end of the day, I’m sure. I would imagine they’ll have some in depth _inside_ pictures.”

Bruce reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. “You could have told me. I would have had it handled.”

“Why? I took care of it just fine. No one needed to be disrupted. Well, except Damian.” Tim glanced up at the teen, smiling. Damian actually smiled back. “No harm done.”

“Tim, there is harm. _To you_.” Bruce let his hand fall to his side. “I didn’t sideline you for no reason. I’m worried about you. You need to take a minute to _breathe_.”

“No offense Bruce, but you’re not really one to talk in that department.” Bruce shook his head.

“I don’t care. _I am_. You’re working yourself to the bone. You need to take a few days to yourself...sort some things out.” Tim’s mouth fell into a frown.

“I have nothing to sort out.”

“You and I both know you’re lying, Tim.” The younger man shook his head. He stood up, gathering up his bag, and the pieces of his suit which hadn’t fit inside it.

“I’m going down to the cave to have this analyzed.”

“No, you’re not.” Bruce moved, stepping into Tim’s path. “Hand it over. I’ll do it myself, and hand it over to Barbara tonight. You’re not on this case, Tim. Barbara will run the tests and intercept the information, and Stephanie will take over field work for it. If the need comes up, I’ll step in.”

Tim gripped his belongings, hard. No, Bruce wasn’t allowed to do this. He couldn’t just take his work from him. Not when Tim felt like he had a handle on this. “You can’t-“

“I just did.”

“Father,” Damian started, a few steps back from the both of them. “Listen to Drake.” Tim could be shocked over Damian’s support later- for now, he was simply thankful for it.

“You’re not a part of this conversation, Damian,” Bruce warned, glancing over at him. “You and I will be talking later about your part in this. You might need a few nights off, yourself.” Damian huffed, throwing his arms up and rolling his eyes, before storming past the two of them, heading up the stairs, towards his room. Tim watched for a moment, before turning to Bruce- who was staring him down, those blue eyes unwavering.

Frowning, Tim shoved his armful against Bruce’s chest. “Fine. Take it all. Take the damn suit too, while you’re at it.”

“It’s just for a little while, Tim. Until you can get yourself back on track.”

“ _I am on track_. You’re the one throwing me off balance.” Without another word, Tim stormed past Bruce as well, heading up the stairs- leaving him there with an armful of stuff and a headache brimming in his temples.

*

Tim had hoped that perhaps Bruce would have changed his mind, given some time to cool off- but when he tried to enter the Batcave that evening, he was promptly turned away. Bruce wouldn’t even allow him a loot at the samples he’d brought back. Angry and frustrated, Tim made his way back up to his room again, tossing himself on his bed and pulling out his phone.

Bart had called him twice, and he had ignored it both times. Were it urgent, he would have called him back- but the voicemail had Bart admitting he was just checking in, wanted to see how Tim was. See if he was ready to talk to anyone yet.

And sure, maybe by anyone he meant the team- but Tim also knew anyone meant _a single person_. And Tim wouldn’t do it. Not yet.

If he talked to Kon, he’d miss him. And he...he wasn’t ready for that, either. It was easier to stay angry, even if it was irrational and he knew it. But right now, he didn’t care.

He scrolled through his phone, tapping his toes in the air for a minute, before clicking on a name and holding the phone to his ear. It rang a few times, before finally, right before the voicemail kicked in,

“Well hey there babybird.”

Tim smiled. “Still offering to kidnap me for a night?”

Jason hummed. Tim knew he was smiling. “Of course. You feel like being dragged away from your patrol?”

“I’m sidelined. Stuck at the Manor. Come liberate me.” It felt good to talk to Jason, out of costume- even if, for all Tim knew, he was masked and ready to go out for the night. But Jason was _family_. And when he wasn’t doing business that threatened to be shady, he was pleasant. Besides, Tim couldn’t ever not want to spend time with the former Robin-

After all, he’d watched him, when he had the mantel, when Tim was just a kid. When he was piecing together who everyone was.

Jason chuckled. “You got it Timmy.” The line went dead before Tim could say another word, and he let his hand fall to the bed, phone slipping to the mattress. He was smiling, and he couldn’t exactly figure out _why_.

Maybe because spending the evening with Jason would _really_ piss Bruce off, and frankly, Tim wasn’t above playing dirty at the moment.

It couldn’t have anything to do with the strange fluttering feeling he got over the idea of the former Robin. No, definitely not.

Tim waited a good twenty minutes, before he left his room, heading outside and sitting on the large entrance steps to the Manor. The night was a little chilly, and he zipped his hoodie up, shoving his hands in his pockets while he waited. He expected to remain alone, assuming the rest of the family was out in the city- but barely a minute later the Manor door opened, and Damian walked out, settling down right next to him.

Tim glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Father wasn’t kidding when he threatened to sideline me as well.” Damian leaned back on his elbows, stretching his legs out. “We’re both captive here tonight.”

Tim grinned. “Sorry, I’m flying the coop any minute now.”

Damian smirked. “Really? Well then. I guess it’s just me here all night.” He sighed. “I had hoped Grayson would...perhaps deny fathers request to join in patrol tonight. To no avail.”

Tim frowned. He felt a little bad, considering Damian had gotten in trouble helping him, after all. He wanted to ask why he had asked _Dick_ to keep him company- Tim knew the two were close, but that was no secret. After all, Damian had joined the family under Dick’s care, initially. But still- Dick _was_ the original Robin, like he would actually ever deny Bruce when asked to patrol with him.

But Tim never got the chance. Before the questions were even properly formed, Jason was pulling up on his bike, settling one foot on the ground and turning to watch them. Tim smiled, pushing himself up off the steps.

“My ride’s here.” Damian followed his gaze- and to Tim’s shock, didn’t comment on his choice of company for the evening. “Try and enjoy a night off.”

“Yeah,” Damian said, as Tim walked quickly to the bike, accepting a helmet from Jason. “You too.”

*

Tim hadn’t been on a bike with Jason in a long time. He’d forgotten how strangely good it felt to press up against his back, to enjoy the wind against his clothing, letting the older man drive. He never asked where they were going, simply enjoyed the ride into the city, as Jason pulled up to his safe house-

Which, Tim was shocked, was much _nicer_ then he expected.

“Sometimes I forget you’re probably neater then Dick,” Tim pointed out, handing Jason his helmet as the older man locked the door behind them, before setting them aside. The apartment was clean- hell, Tim was sure cleaner then his room back at the tower. Jason only smiled at him, tussling his hair- which was a mess from the helmet, before he walked through the place, settling down in a chair with a sigh. Tim followed, curling himself up in the chair opposite him, unzipping his hoodie and leaving it draped over the arm.

He’d started to tell Jason about his butting-heads with Bruce on the way up, which the older man had founded endlessly amusing. Tim hadn’t doubted he would. “To think he still grounds you,” Jason said, shifting out of his jacket and tossing it over the back of the chair.

“He doesn’t...it’s not like _that_ ,” Tim pointed out, “I mean...I’m not a kid.”

“No, you’re not,” Jason agreed, and Tim almost shivered. The man’s eyes clung to him for a moment longer then he expected, and it felt...strange.

But not bad.

“He ground Damian too?” Tim nodded, watched as Jason pushed himself up from the chair, walking out of the room. He heard the sound of the refrigerator door, and a few moments later Jason was returning, the necks of two bottles clutched in one hand. He passed one off to Tim, who looked at the dark bottle, thinking he really didn’t _like_ beer-

Then shrugged it off and taking a drink anyway. He paused, licked his lips. “This is actually good.”

Jason snorted, sitting back in his own chair. “Don’t sound so shocked. I have good taste.” Jason took a long swig, then, “So you and the demon spawn are getting along now?”

“For the most part.” Tim smiled to himself, thinking that Damian really had made the day rather tolerable. “He’s grown up, you know.”

“I’ve noticed. From demon spawn the handsome devil.” He took another drink, and Tim laughed over the lip of his bottle.

“I try not to notice,” Tim pointed out, “But really, it’s nice to have him...not trying to kill me. Actually working with me. I think we made a lot of progress, today.”

“The case you’re working?” Tim nodded. Jason rolled his neck, working out the kinks from the ride over. “Talk me through it babybird.”

Tim beamed. Because he was absolutely dying to talk about it- to have someone else tell him he wasn’t absolutely crazy. That he was definitely seeing something _big_. He recounted the night Jason ran into him, the fact that the man had died in police custody- spent possibly too long describing the changes in the man’s body. Were it anyone else, they might have asked him to _stop_ \- but Jason, well. He just smiled, sipped at his beer because hell, he’d been through worse.

“And the _serum_!” Tim exclaimed, “Dammit Jason, it’s something new. It’s so strange. Mostly Venom, which you’d expect- but heavy traces of _Joker Venom_!” Tim paused, saw the change in Jason’s face- the shadows that suddenly deepened, the way his teeth flashed, almost a snarl. _Good going Tim_. “Uh...not that that means he’s involved, obviously.”

Tim knew the Joker had been at large for quite some time now. Escaped from Arkham months ago. But he hadn’t shown his face- or left any clues that he was even _alive_. Which wasn’t all that strange- he had lulls, after his escapes. But it was a bit lengthy, this one.

Tim didn’t dare to think the man was dead, or moved on to new stomping grounds. No, Gotham would always have the Joker, he knew.

Which meant, it would always have Jason’s ghost.

“It was an old formula,” Tim continued, cautiously. “It wouldn’t have been impossible to replicate. Or even that hard. I mean, I’m sure Harley-“

“Harley Quinn is locked in Arkham,” Jason pointed out, finishing off his beer. Tim rolled the bottle in his hand.

“Well...yeah. She is.” He frowned. How did Jason know that? Granted, it wasn’t _hard_ knowledge to come by- just follow the news. Just take a look at Arkham records-

Did Jason do that? Did he keep tabs on who was loose in Gotham, and who was locked up? Tim didn’t really know.

“Anyway, there was something even stranger. Traces of plants. Barbara was having some trouble pinpointing exactly what- they seemed really strange.” Tim shrugged a shoulder, taking another sip of his beer, as Jason pushed himself up out of his chair.

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full,” he said, grabbing his jacket. “I need a cigarette for you.” He headed towards the door, and Tim hesitated, before setting his bottle on the floor and hurrying after Jason. He followed him down the stairs as the man slid his jacket on, emerging to the street with a cigarette and his lighter already in hand.

Tim didn’t think it had anything to do with sympathy for him. It had everything to do with the fact that he had brought up the damn _Joker_. Tim should have known better. There were just things you didn’t do or say around Jason.

And the Joker was number one on all the lists.

Jason lit his cigarette, tucking his lighter away and taking a long drag. He exhaled away from Tim, who crossed his arms, regretting leaving his hoodie inside.

“And B is keeping you off this?” Jason asked casually. Tim nodded.

“He wants me sidelines until I’m...I don’t know. He thinks I need a break. I haven’t taken a night off since I came back to Gotham.” Jason laughed.

“Yeah well, that’s just _you_. He trained you, he’s only got himself to blame.” Another drag.

“I just feel like there’s something here I _get_. Like something is on the tip of my tongue. I don’t want it shuffled to anyone else. He wants Stephanie to handle the...physical aspect.” Tim shrugged, hugging himself now. “I _trust her_ , obviously. But...I don’t know. This just feels like it needs to be mine.”

Jason nodded, glancing over. Tim shivered, and Jason rolled his eyes, clutching his cigarette in his teeth. He peeled his jacket off, tossing it over onto Tim’s shoulder.

“I can’t have you freezing on me,” he offered, and Tim flushed, but smiled his thanks, slipping into the jacket. It was too large on him, the leather soft, worn. It smelled like exhaust, smoke, cigarettes. And beneath it all, Jason’s cologne, his soap, his very skin. Tim pulled the collar up, inhaling deeply, feeling strangely at peace. “Look, I think B is right that you need a break. You can’t work yourself to death, Tim.” A final drag, and then he was tossing his cigarette away. “But if you feel so strongly about this, don’t take his shit. Only you know what’s good for you.”

Tim nodded, and Jason folded his arms.

“So, I’ve gotta ask. You and Superboytoy...what _happened_? You were solid for...a fucking long ass time.”

Tim sucked on his lip, glancing away, down at the ground. Without thinking he tried to pull Jason’s jacket tighter around him.

“It’s...complicated. And not. I guess I don’t really know? Do you ever just...feel like suddenly something doesn’t make sense? Like maybe it’s just not...not what you need.” Tim sighed, glancing up at Jason. “How did you know you and Dick weren’t right?”

Jason chuckled. “To answer that, I think I need another cigarette.” Instead he reached for Tim, taking his arm, guiding him back inside. Tim let him, climbing the steps back up to Jason’s apartment, not giving up the jacket even as the door locked, as Jason left the room. Tim heard the fridge again.

When Jason came back, he was lowering his second bottle form his lips. He settled back in his chair- and Tim just stood there, hesitating, because he _did_ want an answer.

“We just knew,” Jason finally offered. “That it wasn’t what we wanted anymore. That it was time to call it quits.” Another sip. “Didn’t mean it didn’t _hurt_ , that it was easy. Trust me babybird... I was broken up about it. I crushed on the damn wonder boy since the moment I put that suit on.” Another drink, and Tim relaxed, walking over to Jason.

He leaned over the arm of his chair, brushing a hand through his hair. Jason glanced at him, but didn’t move.

“You’ll get over it,” he finally offered to Tim, “And you and Kon will...be friends again. You have too much good behind you to not.”

“I miss him,” Tim admitted, and this time, Jason did turn. There was a moment, a pause, and then he was setting his bottle down, leaning over the arm of the chair, into Tim’s space- so close Tim could smell the ghost of his cigarette.

“You will,” he offered, “for a long time. You’ll be friends, and you’ll still miss him. You’ll be fine for a month, and then you’ll wake up utterly sick over it because he’s not there. You’ll snap in the middle of the day because you think of his hand in your hair, or the way he used to smile at you. You’ll miss him until you simply _don’t_.”

Tim swallowed thickly. Jason’s voice was...raw. And he could feel his heart, thudding up into his throat. Unexplainable.

What Tim did next was even worse.

Without thought, he slide his hand to the back of Jason’s head, tugging him in closer. He pressed his mouth to the older man’s, without ceremony or rhythm, expected to be shoved away-

Jason’s arm was reaching around him before Tim could breathe, his mouth pressing back, moving in quick, wet glides, leaving Tim’s belly unsettled, fluttering. Jason tired to tug him closer, but the arm of the chair was in the way. With a little growl into Tim’s mouth, he pulled back, nearly dragging Tim around to the front of the chair, pulling him down into his lap.

And then his mouth was back, and Tim was melting against him, clutching at his hair, his shirt, _anything_ , as Jason’s tongue pressed between his lips, tasted like bitter sorrow and something so utterly enticing it had Tim choking.

Tim shifted awkwardly, until he was properly straddling Jason, working to peel the older man’s jacket off his own shoulders, until it was gone and Jason had a hand up under his tshirt. Tim whined, pushing against it, and Jason’s mouth dropped down to his neck. Tim tipped his head back, hips pushing forward without much thought- because _god_ , how long had it been since someone touched him like this?

Too long. No one had since Kon.

He shuddered as Jason’s other hand slid down his back, cupping his ass. The hand on his belly moved back down, to the hem of his jeans, popped the button open as Jason’s teeth dragged along his pulse.

Tim openly whined, as the zipper of his jeans was dragged down.

“I’ll stop,” Jason whispered, nuzzling Tim’s neck as he pushed his hand down into his jeans, palming him through his underwear. “If you want me to. Just say so.”

Tim bit his own lip, before he reached down, gripping Jason’s wrist and pressing his hand closer. Jason smirked, into his neck, before he sucked on the sensitive flesh there, his hand moving past the waistband of Tim’s underwear, grasping his cock and pulling him free. The younger man quaked, tipped his head back as Jason moved to a fresh patch of skin, lapped at it before he sealed his lips over it again. His hand was working Tim’s cock in even, perfectly timed strokes. Firm but not overly fast, every few broken by his thumb swiping over the head.

Tim’s head was spinning. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here, in Jason’s lap with the man’s mouth on his neck, his hand trying to bring him off. God, _how_ -

But he couldn’t deny, it was a thing of past wet dreams. When he’d been a kid, chasing after Jason and Dick at night with his camera. The first Robin, he had been a thing of glory, a thing to stare at in wonder-

The second, well. Tim had wanted him to throw him against a wall, before he even know exactly what he wanted the teen to do _after_ that.

Tim groaned, rocking his hips with Jason’s strokes. He’d crushed on both men when he was younger, but he’d thought he’d grown out of that-

Apparently, he hadn’t.

“Ja-son,” he gasped, as Jason’s hand twisted around the head of his cock. “God, I-I think-“ he shuddered, and Jason was breathing in his ear.

“I know babybird. I know. It’s okay. _I want you to_.” Tim whined, as Jason kissed his cheek, just clutched onto him as Tim’s hips lost their rhythm, until he was turning to putty in his hands, jerking forward and then stilling as he came over Jason’s knuckles.

Tim slumped down, panting, and Jason smiled, nosing under his chin, kissing one of the bruises he’d left sweetly. The younger man’s mind was spinning, and he barely recognized the feel of Jason’s hands tucking him away, closing his jeans. Only when Jason tried to move him, so he could get up, did he whine.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Another gentle kiss to a sore patch of skin. “I have to go wash my hands. I’ll be right back.” Tim gave in, managing to shift to the arm of the chair, so Jason could untangle himself. He slumped back down into the chair, laying his head on Jason’s jacket. Then, a moment later, turned his face into it, nestling against it, sighing, eyes closed.

He was asleep before Jason even came back, a few minutes later.

Jason paused, a few steps away, studying him, the way he clutched at the jacket, kept his face half buried in it. He smiled to himself, walking over, gently brushing some of Tim’s long hair back. The younger man didn’t stir. Carefully, Jason slipped his arms under him, managed to get Tim’s smaller frame lifted form the chair and held against him, and crossed the apartment. He opened his bedroom door with his hip, walked over to the bed, and gentyl settled Tim down into it, towards the wall.

The younger man mumbled, but didn’t wake, and Jason touched his hair again. Couldn’t help it. It was soft and Tim’s face was far too sweet when he slept. Jason had seen it before- but it had been a long time. Had probably been too long since he’d seen anyone in the family.

It made what he came home to do even harder.

He moved down to Tim’s jeans, working them open again. Carefully, he guided them over Tim’s hips, down his legs, tugging his shoes off and tossing them and his jeans off to the floor. Tim shifted, once he was free, obviously far more comfortably, onto his side, curling up around one of the pillows. Jason grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over him, before turning, walking out of the dark room.

He moved back to his chair, settling down in it, reaching for his beer on the floor, his tablet set off on a side table. He took a drink, before he unlocked it, opening a file he’d been studying before Tim had called him. He swiped through the blueprints, out dated, to the newer versions- fully sketched out offices, labeled cells-

Akrham Asylum, in his own personal, private tour.

He took another drink, swiping through until he got to the cell black he was looking for. He tapped his finger against a single cell, knowing she was there, waiting.

Jason closed his eyes, tipping his head back. He almost didn’t want to do this- not behind their backs. Not under the family’s nose. Not when he felt like there was a chance to possibly be allowed back in. Not that he wasn’t a _part_ , if anyone were to ask. He was. But...at arm’s length.

He didn’t necessarily blame any of them. And after this- he definitely wouldn’t.

He glanced up, at his bedroom door. Where Tim was sleeping. His _replacement_ would only complicate things, what he had just done...

It didn’t have to mean anything. It had happened with plenty of people, had never meant more then just release. He was helping Tim out- the kid was obviously wound up tight, still a mess over _Superboy_ , clinging to anything to keep his mind preoccupied.

Besides, he’d solidified in Jason’s mind what he needed to do, that night. The fact that Joker Venom was showing up in Gotham- in something that actually was holding the family’s interest- well, Jason knew it was time to act.

Now, or never.


End file.
